Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a single layer solution panel.
Description of Related Art
In the recent years, thin flat-panel displays have become popular in the various applications of electronic devices. For the purposes of use convenience, concise appearances and multifunction, the input devices of the electronic devices such as information products have changed to touch panels from mouse, keyboards and other traditional input devices.
As the development of the flat-panel displays and the touch input devices, for users enjoying bigger visual screens and easier operation modes in limited spaces, some electronic products integrate the touch panel and the display panel to form a touch display panel.
In principle, when a conductive object (such as a finger(s)) contacts the touch-sensing array of a touch panel, the electronic characteristics (such as resistance or capacitance) of the touch-sensing array change, which causes a change in the potential difference of the touch-sensing array. The change of the electronic characteristic results in transmitting a controlling signal to the outer controlling circuit board, and the signal can be computed and analyzed by a processor to obtain results. Next, the outer controlling circuit hoard sends a displaying signal to the display panel, by which an image is displayed before the users.
Since the touch panel is disposed over the display panel, the electrodes or the conductive wires of the touch panel have been made from transparent conductive material. However, the transparent conductive material has relative higher resistance, which limits the applications of the touch panels in larger size. To address the limitation, metal conductive meshes have been applied but may blur the images due to a Moiré phenomenon from the overlapping thin wires of the metal meshes.